


We Can Learn To Love Again

by NightAngel97



Series: Say Yes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Lucifer, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Porn, Samifer - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Top!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngel97/pseuds/NightAngel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Samifer one-shot! Kinda sweet, kinda fluffy, very smutty, kinda sequel to Honey I Love You PWP: Dean's asleep and after 2 moths of not seeing Lucifer, Sam has had enough and calls the Devil to their motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Learn To Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk. P.S. This is a kinda-sequel to my other Samifer story Honey I Love You. And I still plan on doing the cage smut I mentioned in that one, I just felt that there needed to be something in between so…here you go! Special thanks to TEEHEE and HDShadowCat for leaving comments, you guys are awesome!  
> ~Disclaimer~ I own nothing but my sexy imagination!

Sam's head rocked back against his pillow in ecstasy as Lucifer's tongue continued to do to him things only Lucifer's tongue could do to him. "Oh, Luci," He moaned, running his fingers through his lover's soft blond hair. Sam grunted, bucking his hips up as he felt his orgasm near. Just when Sam was going to tip over the edge, Lucifer's mouth was suddenly gone, leaving his cock exposed to the cold air of the motel room. Sam looked down puzzled. "What's wrong, honey?"

Lucifer smiled up at him, massaging his inner thighs. "Wake up, Sammy," He whispered.

~o0o0o0o~

Sam jerked awake, sitting up in his bed and looking around the dimly lit room. He sighed sadly at the realization that he was alone; well except for Dean who was still sound asleep in his own bed. He collapsed back onto his bed, trying to push the thought of calling his lover out of his head.

It had been just over two months since he had last seen Lucifer. Lucifer had become angry and neared the point of violence after Sam had told him no once again. After his lover had left Sam has decided that it was too risky to keep seeing Lucifer, knowing that one day he would give in out of his love for the other man and say yes.

Since then he hadn't had a single night's sleep without Lucifer being in his dreams, either from Lucifer himself entering his dreams or by his own brain producing him.

Sam sighed in frustration, reaching down to adjust his erection within his sleep pants and debating on whether or not to jerkoff with Dean only a few feet away. In the end his hormones ended up over powering his better judgment and he lifted his hips, sliding his sleep pants along with his boxers down and off. He reached down next to his bed into his bag and rummaged around in it until he came up with a bottle of KY. He glanced over to Dean's sleeping form one last time, making sure that he  _was_  still asleep, then popped the lube open and drizzled a generous amount into his hand. He exhaled slowly as he reached down; encircling his cock with his slick hand while imagining that it was Lucifer's hand instead of his own.

He started out with slow teasing strokes to his already leaking cock and gradually working up to a much faster pace, bucking his hips up into his hand with small breathless moans. Sam felt his orgasm build with every stroke, but still his orgasm eluded him. He groaned in frustration as the pent-up pressure began to hover on the edge of becoming painful. He moved his free hand down to fondle his balls, knowing that this nearly always sent him over the edge. This time however it only managed to intensify the hardness of his cock to an even more uncomfortable level. "Shit!" He whispered irritated, stroking himself faster still, taking the time to thumb his pre-come slick slit every few strokes. "Fuck!" He whispered, letting out a moan of pain, finally giving up. "Lucifer, Apple Inn motel, room 11, 6868 Main St. Paradise Oregon." He opened his eyes to see Lucifer standing at the foot of his bed, already naked, cock hard and curved up towards his stomach. "Get up here and fuck me," Sam moaned as quietly as he could.

"Sam…I…" Lucifer trailed off as he climbed onto the bed and straddled Sam's waist, taking the hunter's hands in his. "I'm so sorry, honey," He whispered with a small, sad smile.

"For what?" Sam asked through gritted teeth, not wanting to be talking while his erection was becoming more painful by the second.

"Getting mad at you," Lucifer explained, not meeting Sam's eyes. "I just…Well you know how completely fucked up our relationship is. I just wanted to say sorry for Sataning out on you, and I wanted to let you know that I understand why you don't want to say yes."

Sam sighed, knowing that they had to have this conversation eventually and nodded, removing one of his hands from Lucifer's grip to cup reach up and cup his face, forcing their eyes to meet through the dim light of the motel room. "I'm sorry too…And I understand why you keep asking," He whispered then let out a humorless laugh. "God, we are so broken."

Lucifer moved his free hand to rest over the one Sam had on his face, leaning into Sam's touch and smiling down at his true vessel lovingly. "We're not that bad, Sam. There are couples out there so much worse than us."

"I doubt that," Sam said with a quiet laugh.

Lucifer nodded, removing Sam's hand from his cheek to place a kiss on it. "There are. Trust me compared to them we are so not broken."

Sam smiled up at him, relaxing into Lucifer's presence again as if it had never left. "If we're not broken then what are we exactly?"

"We're just bent, Sammy," He whispered. "And…and I know that things have been even rougher than usual these last couple of months, but…We can learn to love again."

Sam's heart fluttered at Lucifer's words and he pulled the blond man down into a desperate kiss that ended up being more searching tongues and clashing teeth than actual lip locking. "I missed you," Sam panted, running his hands down Lucifer's back. Lucifer mumbled his agreement and shifted backwards slightly. Sam whimpered as his rock hard and leaking cock brushed the cleft of Lucifer's ass.

Lucifer sat up, smiling apologetically, "Sorry, about that, but I knew you would call me if you couldn't come." Sam gave him a shocked look, which Lucifer proceeded to kiss off of his face. "Want me to fix that for you?"

"God, yes," Sam whispered, squirming underneath the other man.

"Lucifer will suffice," Lucifer told him with a wink. "Now, I know you said to get up here and fuck you, but that cock of yours just looks too damn beautiful not to ride."

That was all the warning Sam received before Lucifer impaled himself on Sam's aching member. "Fuck!" Sam gasped a little too loudly; losing all self-control at the feeling of his cock being swallowed whole by Lucifer's already stretched entrance.

"Hush, Sammy, wouldn't want to wake Dean. Or would we?" Lucifer smirked, planting his hands firmly on Sam's bare chest, using it as leverage to lift himself nearly all the way off of Sam's cock before slowly sinking back down.

Sam gritted his teeth to keep from crying out at how amazing it was to feel his lover again. Sure the dreams of Lucifer over the last two months had been amazing and vivid, but nothing compared to the real thing.

Lucifer continued to rock his hips up and down, angling himself so that Sam's cock hit his prostate on each repetition, quickly bringing Lucifer to the edge. "Oh, Sammy I missed you so fucking much, honey," He moaned completely forgetting about Sam's sleeping brother.

Sam bucked his hips up, meeting Lucifer's movements as he neared his release. "Oh, fuck, Luci! Fuck you're gonna make me come so hard!"

"Come in me baby," Lucifer panted. "Oh, yes, fill me up!"

Sam cried out the Devil's at Lucifer's words, pumping his hips up into Lucifer as his cock shot his release into the other man, coming so hard that he seen stars and nearly blacked out.

"Oh, fuck," Lucifer sobbed, coming in thick spurts across Sam's chest at the feeling of Sam's come painting his insides. He collapsed forward onto Sam, claiming his mouth in a slow, lippy kiss while clamping his inner muscles to keep Sam's softening cock in his body for a while longer.

Sam broke the kiss, moving his mouth to pepper soft kisses onto Lucifer's neck and shoulder. Lucifer hummed in happiness, sucking at Sam's neck. Slowly Lucifer rolled off of Sam, finally letting his lover spent cock to slip out of his body as he snuggled into Sam's side.

Sam exhaled, wrapping his arms around Lucifer and placing a kiss on his sweat dampened blond hair.

And as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, neither of them even noticed the fact that Lucifer hadn't asked Sam to say yes.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews please and you shall receive more smut in the future.
> 
> Oh and P.S. This sparked an idea to continue this in a separate fic where Dean wakes up from the noise and confronts them the next morning and naturally the scene turns to complete Lucifer/Sam/Dean smut. Wincifer(?) maybe? I don't know is that even a thing? Well if not I'm making it one!


End file.
